Petite soeur
by LitlleFreedom
Summary: Quand Nami replonge dans ses douloureux souvenirs, un membre de l'équipage prends très à cœur ses états d'âmes. Comment ça il n'a pas de cœur ? Uniquement une friendship mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, l'amour se trouve partout où l'on veut bien le voir.


Il était aux alentours de minuit, sur le Thousand Sunny tout était calme. La plus part des membres de l'équipage dormaient. Sauf Zoro et une certaine navigatrice. C'était autour du sabreur de monter la garde et donc de remplacer Nami. Pourtant, arrivé face aux cordages qui menaient droit à la vigie il hésita à se rendre là haut.

Durant toute la journée aucun membre de l'équipage n'avait croisé la route de la deuxième nakama de Mugiwara no Luffy. Lui étant le premier, il la connaissait par coeur comme elle le connaissait par coeur. Et il savait qu'elle allait mal. Sinon, elle aurait fais comme d'habitude, commandé tout ce petit monde à la baguette, bronzé au soleil en lisant des magazines de fringues ou encore avec en première page des types aux abdominaux sur-développés.

Il soupira puis se décida à aller la voir quand même. Chaque petits gestes l'avançant vers le lieu où s'était réfugié la navigatrice lui faisait resserrer un peu plus la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il aimait pas ça, il aimait pas quand elle n'était pas la sorcière qui le mettait pourtant tellement en rogne.

Il ouvrit doucement la trappe et se figea, elle était là, le dos tourné mais il voyait clairement ses épaules se soulevaient dans un rythme effrénée, elle était entrain de pleurer. Il soupira assez bruyamment pour qu'elle sursaute et remarque sa présence, elle essuya vivement ses joues et se retourna enfin, les yeux rougies par la peine.

Zoro pénétra dans la vigie sans un mot puis soudain frappa d'un grand coup de poing dans le punching-ball qu'il avait installé dans la pièce pour ses entraînements quotidien.

« Putain Nami ! Pourquoi tu pleurs ?! »

Elle tressaillit au son de sa voix, consciente d'avoir énervé le bretteur mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

« Rien du tout, ça va. » répondit t'elle, le semblant d'un sourire étirant ses joues de porcelaine rougies par les pleurs.

Il ricana amèrement.

« Ne dis pas que t'as rien, on sait tout les deux que nous avons l'un des liens les plus forts de cet équipage. Je te connais et là clairement tu t'es replongé dans ton putain de passé de merde. »

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés, puis soudain se leva et se jeta dans les bras du sabreur qui surprit de cet assaut faillit trébuché. Elle était là, la tête contre son torse à pleurer toutes les larmes de son petit corps si frêle. Il passa ses bras puissant dans le dos de son amie et la serra doucement contre lui.

Zoro, faire preuve de douceur ? Oui. Il n'en avait même pas honte, non, parce que depuis belle lurette c'était bien clair dans sa tête. Nami était la petite soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir.

« C'est- c'est Arlong. Il revient toujours dans ma tête Zoro... C'est affreux, je ne fais que des cauchemars ! »

Alors c'était ça ? Il resserra un peu l'emprise qu'il avait sur le corps de la jeune femme .

« Il n'est plus là Nami. Luffy, les autres et surtout moi, on ne laissera plus personne te faire du mal. Il ne t'arrivera rien, baka! » la rassura t'il.

Elle pleura encore quelques minutes dans ses bras puis se retira en séchant ses larmes. Elle sourit, le remercia et s'apprêta à partir. Zoro lui s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et ferma les yeux.

« Zoro ?

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime...

-….. Moi aussi petite soeur, moi aussi ! Mais t'avise pas de le répété aux autres sinon je te découpe ! »

Un doux rire mais pourtant franc s'échappa des lèvres de Nami et elle referma la trappe sur elle, confiante. Elle avait un grand frère pour veiller sur elle après tout.

* * *

... BON OK JAVOUES ! Je me suis encore perdue dans la style "Guimauve" :( Pardonnez moi... J'aime les choses touchante, mignone et tout ce qui s'en suit ! Et je veux m'améliorer je vous le cache pas. Alors une petite review ne serait pas de refus, et allez y cash ! Je veux vraiment m'améliorer, je suis pas là dans le décor pour faire beau ! Non, vraiment aidez moi quoi.

Des énormeeeeeeees bisous


End file.
